


Grocery Shopping With A Prince

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [3]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Hoya-centric, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Hoya, Servant Sungjong, Snacks & Snack Food, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong and Hoya go grocery shopping together for the first time.Hoya excitedly fills the cart with various snacks and Sungjong wonders how to break it to him that they can't afford all this.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Grocery Shopping With A Prince

**11:15 AM**

"Uh,excuse me your highness?"

Howon turns to look at Sungjong with a heavy sigh."Sungjong we're alone,you don't have to worry about formalities."He reminds him."Just call me by name,okay?"

Sungjong nods awkwardly."O-of course your high-I mean Howon."Howon can't help but chuckle at Sungjong's awkwardness. _He's such a ddork._ Howon thinks to himself. _He's probably just being awkward because this is our first time going out together._


End file.
